


Not Just Business

by Lilarc



Category: 99 Homes (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilarc/pseuds/Lilarc
Summary: Carver预谋把Nash收于麾下，而Nash成功上钩。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 99 Homes  
> Rick Carver / Dennis Nash  
> 无预警
> 
> 看了电影，刷了很多访谈以后太多感触，不吐几篇不快乐。  
> 这对真的张力十足。

‘’Excuse me? 我没听错吧。你居然说你想要那把枪？‘’

和平时一样，Carver说挖苦话的时候也保持着一张冰块脸，但刻意提高的声调里透出的嘲讽还是让Dennis浑身不自在。

妈的。Dennis简直想骂出声。

 

这是Dennis为Carver工作的第四周。

每晚回家，Dennis都要装出一副世道不济，活儿不好找的古怪样子回家应付Lynn。他无意对母亲说谎，但更不想让她跟儿子知道自己现在所做的这些“大买卖”。因为他明白，他每天揣进兜里，洒在Motel床上的百元大钞并无丁点荣耀可言。Lynn跟Connor蜜糖般的笑容就像是刽子手打磨后架在他脖颈上的钢刀，令他提心吊胆，触目惊心。

Dennis Nash活了三十年，头一次觉得回家如此痛苦。于是在各种施压下，他放在工作上的时间越来越多，或者说见到Carver的时间越来越长。他并不喜欢Carver，或者说没有理由去喜欢他。Rick Carver是把自己赶出家门的人，即使现在给了自己工作，那也只会是各取所需。况且Carver对自己简直是极度压榨和霸道。

'我不会管你的生活是怎样，当你为我工作时，你就是我的人。'

Dennis跟过那么多boss，只从Carver嘴里听到了这句话。

真是十足的混蛋。

所以当哥们Javier问他新上司如何时，Dennis毫不客气地这样了形容Carver。

他从不去想Carver如何评价自己，这根本不重要。他们的交集就是个错误，是横在他生活里的毒瘤，是自己起初在他手下干活时清理的排泄物。而自己只能选择埋头苦干，好等有一天在Carver手下赚够了钱，一拍两散，从哪儿来回哪儿去，做到真正的阶级对立。

 

Dennis咬了咬牙，刻意避开了Carver的轻笑。重重拉下了车库的门。


	2. Chapter 2

情况变得越来越棘手，上个处理的家庭中，那个独居的男人甚至朝他掏出了枪，Dennis被吓坏了，这绝对超出了他的预期。他不得不向Carver讨回那把自己拒绝掉的鲁格枪，Carver不出所料地嘲笑了他的目光短浅。

而Dennis对Carver的高瞻远瞩显然有着毛骨悚然的厌恶和提防。

Dennis还没见过活儿没干一个月就已经调查了自己能不能配枪的雇主。这既荒谬，又恰巧证明了Carver的世故和投机。这个从里到外披着人皮，金发碧眼，装点得整洁体面的中年男子在他看来实则是个不放过任何猎物的吸血鬼。

Rick Carver出现在他面前的那一天，就是世界末日的开始，尽管Carver已经是把他赶出家的人里态度最客气的那一个了。两个警察的嘴脸和口气Dennis到现在都还印在脑子里。但他不想就此对Carver产生任何感恩的意思。

Dennis从不是那种认为自己有多重要的人，他是nobody，他知道。可自从他鬼使神差地为Carver干了一次活儿之后，两人就像磁石一样被迫黏在一起了，他被套牢了。Dennis开始会觉得Carver肯给自己活儿干是因为正好缺人或是想减轻点罪恶感什么的，并且这对Carver来说根本不算亏本买卖。但他还是花了近四周的时间看清了对方在自己身上套下的陷阱。

Rick Carver现下正用一丝不苟的声音向他源源不断汇报着自己房子的估价和现状，Dennis又一次被Carver的高瞻远瞩打败了。


	3. Chapter 3

170000美元。

Dennis不禁倒吸了一口冷气。

这放在四周前会是Dennis想都不敢想的天文数字，但直觉告诉他，Dick Carver向自己说的任何话都是有目的的，切实的目的，一切都如犹太商人们立世之本般精明仔细的计划和目的。

Dennis在等着Carver的狮子大张口，等着自己的死刑判决书。

 

‘’我会买下你的房子，然后你欠我155000。分30年期偿还，利率是12%，外加两年尾款。‘’

Rick打量着Dennis脸上惊恐不已又喜悦异常的表情，满意地吸了口卷烟。

他由着Dennis抱怨几句利率太高之类的话，该怎么回复他早就想好了。Rick明白那幢房子在Dennis心里的地位，所以他才出此下策，并且他知道，自己的计划不可能失败。

Dennis果然对他感恩戴德起来，一连说了好几声Thank you. 

收买人心对Rick来说从不是什么难事，他的人生大起大落过，他见过各式各样的人，自然也懂他们要什么。

在这世上，没有什么比一颗心更难得，也没有什么比一颗心更可怕。

Dennis属于前者，Rick自己知道自己只能是后者。

 

'你的眼里只有Business，你看不到其他人，更看不到我。'

前妻离开前的最后一句话还时常回响在他耳边。

他倒是没多爱那个女人，但十年夫妻，换来这么一句评价，Rick很替自己不值。他觉得自己并不难懂，也尽了做丈夫和父亲的本分。如果不是自己在外出生入死地养家糊口，家人哪儿能那么潇洒惬意地住着大房子，随时去国外度个假？

前妻总是抱怨一些爱不爱的话题。Rick已经忘记爱这个字太久了，他的经验告诉他，爱只会带来软弱和灾难，爱是失败者合理的借口和伪装。

 

他的父亲就是一个“失败者”。


	4. Chapter 4

Rick的父亲是一个勤勤恳恳的泥瓦工，也比母亲更爱自己。在他童年里印象最深的就是父亲弓着腰蹲坐在屋顶干活的屁股，直到有一天那个屁股从十多英尺高的屋檐上掉下来，父亲的腿再没能站起来。

那个女人没过几天就离开了他们。父亲活过了他高中毕业。

Rick绝不可能让这种事发生在自己身上。

父亲死后他就决定了不去上大学，他需要养活自己，他干过各种各样的活计，最终还是回到了最熟悉的工地。他喜欢工人，他懂工人，但他不想步父亲的后尘，他于是成为了一名出类拔萃的房地产投机商人。

 

Rick某天开车回家时，不远处的工地上传出一人的叫喊。

“HEY！Watch your ass！！”

随后咣的一声，一个人影从正赶工的屋檐上坠下，紧接着窜出一个棕发男人，大喊着CALL911

Rick下车帮他拨了电话，对方重重摁了摁他的肩，说了句：Thanks buddy. You're a nice guy.

 

真是荒唐的初遇。

 

不过那是三年前的事了，Nash不记得也情有可原。

自己会让他记得该记得的东西。

 

Rick摇了摇手中的玻璃杯，仰头干掉了仅剩的威士忌。


	5. Chapter 5

Party办得很成功，Rick从那几个政客们醉醺醺互相恭维着还不忘余光打量自己花钱雇来的高级货的眼神里就看的出。

Rick跟Dennis都没少喝，前者是因为要尽宾主之谊，后者怕是有心如此。

宴会high的时候Rick没顾得上Dennis，眼下人散光了，这幢2000多平的临海豪宅里剩下的活物除了Nash跟自己以外，恐怕只有后院的几条拉布拉多。

 

Rick在前院的泳池边找到了他说不好是烂醉还是发呆的私人助理。

Dennis双脚浸在水里，正痴痴望向远处一片漆黑的海岸线。

Rick看了眼表，4点30。这时候等日出还太早吧。他点了根烟，朝Dennis走了过去。

 

“不打算回了？”他挨着Nash坐下来，留意着脚下的水渍。迎岸的海风把Dennis身上酒精和大麻的味道搜刮得所剩无几，但他们坐得太近了，Rick还是闻到了。

“嗯……”Dennis几不可闻地回复他。

Rick于是识趣地陪他干坐着，什么都不用说，什么都不必问。

 

他在等对方开口。

 

“这水可真暖和。”Dennis垂下头。

“是啊，我花了钱给它加温。”

“……你眼里只有Business吗？Carver？”Dennis望着他的眼神里掠过一丝苦涩。

Rick不由得怔了怔。

“起码我不是那个有家不能回的人。”Rick说这话时心情也糟糕透了。

 

Dennis又低着头恢复了沉寂。

 

“有人找过你了，对不对？” Rick的语气里有着不符往日的温柔。

“……这一切都值得么？” 半晌后Dennis问。

“找个女人吧，Nash，让自己开心些。”

“……女人……对，然后再被抛弃一次，Connor不会受得了再被背叛一次，我也受不了……”Dennis单手遮着脸，他不想让Carver笑话他现在的样子。

这真是个糟糕的话题，Rick于是起身去不远处倒回了两杯威士忌，兀自喝了一口，另一杯递给Dennis。

Dennis想都没想，一仰头干掉了大半杯。

这样也好，该发泄的发泄出来。Rick想着，却不啃再喝手中的酒。

“他们到底想要什么，Carver？”Dennis陷入了痛苦的喃喃自语中。“我给了他们能给的一切。我努力了，尽力了，真的。”

我明白，我何尝不是呢。Rick心里暗暗应和着他。

“既然你做了自己该做的，就别想那么多。活得混蛋一点，那样会轻松不少。以前那个眼神里写满了想杀掉我的Nash去哪儿了？嗯？这辈子说要杀死我的女人不少，男人你倒是头一个。”Rick刻意把话说得轻佻暧昧，反正现在大家都喝醉了，或者说Nash喝醉了。

“Screw you ! Asshole ! ” Dennis果然笑骂着捶了他的肩。

Mr.Carver先生心情一片大好。

“不过我真的曾经想过杀了你——”Dennis说这话时酒劲儿却突然上来了，他摇头晃脑，努力让自己更清醒些。“我那时觉得你就是毁掉我生活的罪魁祸首……Gosh……你当时在我心里就是个衣冠禽兽——”

这话放在平时，拿枪指着Nash怕他都说不出口。Rick一想到这儿，就觉得又好气又好笑。

“也许我就是个衣冠禽兽呢，你没看错。” Rick冲他挤出个神秘的笑。

“哈哈哈——你不会是衣冠禽兽，你最多是个满脑子business的混蛋——” Dennis开始醉得厉害起来，Rick由着他的身体摇晃了几下后靠在自己肩上。

“你告诉我——” 醉鬼却还有话要说，“要怎样才能像你一样，我需要变得像你一样——也许你是对的，当个脑子里只有business的混蛋好过我现在这样……我可真失败……” Dennis越说声音越小，到最后整个人瘫倒在Rick怀中。

佛罗里达凌晨五点的海风恰好和怀里人的体温一样温热，刮来时不忘夹着些醇厚的腥咸，那粘腻的味道像极了亲热后不久的房间。

Rick Carver不喜欢浪费东西，更不喜欢浪费时间。

 

Of course not just business, dumbass.

 

他瞥了瞥靠在怀里的Dennis，摇了摇头，重重吸了口指间几近燃尽的烟，然后吻了上去。


End file.
